Conventional connectors, such as RS232 etc., have multiple conductive pins. And the multiple pins are coated by a plastic insulation shell. These conventional connectors are connected with computers by matching male-female pins. They are disclosed in Taiwan patent publication no. 573835 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/375,789.
The disadvantage of the conventional connector is that if the conductive pins in conventional connectors are too slender, they become more fragile. So it is impossible to microminiaturize the connector and to arrange too many conductive pins inside the connector. Therefore, new technique has to be developed to microminiaturize connector.
The inventor of the present invention has researched microminiaturized structures of the electronic device for many years, and has applied several patent applications such as Taiwan patent applications no. 091104649 and 090130881. In order to resolve the problems caused by the conventional connector structure as described above, MICRO-CONNECTOR STRUCTURE AND method of making the same are disclosed.